


You’re a dumbass

by Misscheif007



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, M/M, Oneshot, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, Swesson AU, tattoo soulmate au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29077296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misscheif007/pseuds/Misscheif007
Summary: Tattoo soulmate au. Swesson au.Sam is looking for his soulmate.
Relationships: Dean Smith/Sam Wesson, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Dean/Sam
Comments: 9
Kudos: 171





	1. Chapter 1

Sam knew the first words you spoke to someone were very important. You never know who your soulmate was going to be but your first words to them were on their wrist from 18 till death do you part. Or your arm is amputated in certain cases. Some people had beautiful phrases, a friend from school had a poem that wrapped up her arm, or a simple greeting. Some people were lucky. Some people were decisively not lucky. They had swear words, drunken slurred sentences, or even corny pick up lines.

Sam was not lucky. Sam fell into the category of my soulmate is a clueless dumbass. Because at 18 Sam worked in a family owned grocery store. He wears a weird bowling shirt with the store’s name all over it because they wanted to stand apart from corporations with the basic solid colors. And the day the words showed up Sam almost quit his job. He would rather take Tom’s “Sup” over his own “Do you work here”.

He gets asked that question by brainless patrons almost every other day. His soulmate could have came and went in his life already and he missed it. He missed his dumbass. 

Sam was unlucky. But he was smart. He had to say something very unique so his soulmate would know him by more than a “yup” or “yea”. Some days he’d get sassy. “No this shirt was just a horrible gift.” Other days he was just tired of waiting. “Are you my soulmate?”

But summer ended and he was off to college. Sam’s first year he worked in the campus book store. There were days he hoped they would ask him. But those days he left even more dejected then before. College kids were still dumbasses but they at least looked for the nametag.

His floormate Brady told him about an IT job for a company over the summer. It was for the evenings and weekends but if you knew basic trouble shooting and could figure out computer problems being descibed to you it was an easy enough job. Better than retail. 

The ugly uniform was obviously picked out by a half blind bastard with no eye for complimentary colors. Or they got off on making employees look ridiculous. Either way you couldn’t miss the fact he worked for the IT department unless you were completely color blind. Or a dumbass.

And he was looking for a dumbass.

Sam was riding the elevator to his floor when he first noticed how cute Dean Smith was. Not a dumbass, cute ass but not dumb. Really cute. 

Sam saw him again across the office cubicles again one day. He was welcome eye candy in a toilet of piss colored shirts. Unfortunately Sam was just another piss stream in this toilet bowl. He stopped his thoughts and went back to work. He needed to look up better metaphors and not compare his coworkers and himself to piss. 

Sam was running late after class to his evening shift. He remembered he needed to change his shirt when he was in the elevator on the way up. He had just pulled his day shirt off when Dean stepped into the elevator.

“Do you work here?” He looked confused and amused.

“No I’m a strippergram with horrible taste in costumes who likes to perform in elevators, dumbass.” Sam said pulling on his ugly yellow shirt. 

One minute he was tugging his shirt down the next he was being slammed against the elevator wall with Dean Smith in his face. His only thought was oh shit he’d have to find another job.

“I’m....” 

Dean’s mouth was on his. His hand in his hair yanking his head down and holding him in place. Sam was frozen for a moment before his brain kicked in and realized what was happening. He shoved Dean back a foot and scrambled for his arm. The words clear as day. 

“I’ve waited almost ten years for you,” Dean said pulling him close kissing him roughly. 

Sam had enough brain function to kiss him back this time. Dean grabbed his hips and ground against him. The elevator pinged open and Sam pulled back licking his lips and willing his erection to go away.

“You’re a dumbass.”


	2. Difficult Dumbass

Sam had been right all along his soulmate really was a dumbass. Didn’t Dean know that soulmates were supposed to get together and live happily ever after? NOT HIDE IN THEIR OFFICE LIKE A COWARD!!!!

Luckily for Sam it was after hours and most people were home or on their way home. So only a few people got the joy of seeing him camped out in front of Dean Smith’s office door with his schoolwork spread around him as he waited the dumbass out. Dean had fled from the elevator so fast after kissing him Sam was sure he still had whiplash. And then the fucker all but ran in the opposite direction every time they saw each other ever since.

He was not going to let his soulmate get away from him now that he’d found him. He was going to get his happily ever after even if he had to drag Dean with him along the way. And he was bigger than him so it shouldn’t be that much of a struggle. 

It’s not like he was demanding a marriage proposal already. He wanted a date. His first date with his soulmate. His first date period. 

“You can’t hide in there forever! You have to come out and love me at some point!!!” Sam yelled through the door. Was it too soon to talk about love? Probably. But he just wanted SOME attention. 

Dean stuck his head out and glared at him. His dumbass! “What will it take for you to leave me alone?”

Sam frowned trying to swallow back the hurt and not let it show on his face. “I’ll take another kiss if you’re giving them out.”

“Go away I’m working,” Dean said crossing his arms. So stern, yummy.

“I’m working too,” Sam said gesturing in front on him. “So let me in and keep your company while we both work.”

“Go away,” Dean said closing the door firmly on Sam.

Not the best interaction, but even negative attention is attention. Sam learned his head back against the wall and sighed. It wasn’t common for soulmates to be rejected but it wasn’t unheard of. His stomach clutched around the thought of finally finding his soulmate and living the rest of his life without him. He’d probably go mad and end up in a loony bin.

“Quit being a dumbass and focus on your classes. You can always sue for emotional damage in the long run,” Sam muttered to himself. “Sue the pants off him and make him walk around half naked for your own pleasure.”

Maybe Dean needed time. It hasn’t even been a week since they found each other and they have a weekend coming up to think things over. He hoped Dean would want to at least talk to him by then. Otherwise he was making t-shirts saying my soulmate is a dumbass. They’d sell like hotcakes and he’d leave college debt free. 

“My name is Sam Wesson! I am a college student working here part time after my classes. I like rock music, romantic comedies, and chocolate anything. And you can’t hide in there forever!”

“Shut up!”

“You’re being a dumbass! You said you waited ten years for me? Here I am all yours come and have me!”


	3. Dumbass in an Elevator

Sam was tired of waiting for Dean to accept that he was his soulmate. He was tired of seeking him out just to be rejected repeatedly or to sit on the floor by his office and yell at him through the door. His soulmate might be a dumbass but he was not. 

Three weeks after meeting his soulmate, after being kissed in an elevator and then avoided like jury duty, he agreed to a date. Gabe also happened to have been rejected by his soulmate. They were going on a my soulmate is a dumbass and I’m tired of waiting for them to change their mind date. Honestly they could just say they were hanging out and whining about it all, but calling it a date sounded less pathetic. They might have caught a case of dumbassitis. It seems to be contagious.

Sam was waiting for the elevator to arrive at his floor so he could go home. He was not going to wait outside Dean’s office door today just so he could have an awkward elevator ride down with him. He had to get ready for his first date tonight and the dumbass soulmate who hid from him could enjoy an evening alone for once. So tell him why at this time when the elevator opened up Dean Smith just happened to be in it.

Sam stared for a moment before a hand reached out and pulled him in. Dean helped him gain his balance back before hitting the close button and turning a key that stopped the elevator. His head was spinning in absolute confusion. 

“We need to talk,” Dean said sounding out of breath like he ran a marathon, probably through Dumbass Land his natural habitat.

Sam felt his blood boil. “Now you want to talk? The day I have a date that you’re going to make me late for. Today. Not last few weeks when I was SITTING ON THE FLOOR OUTSIDE OF YOUR OFFICE! Not Friday when I was practically begging you to just talk to me? TODAY!”

Dean nodded his head and rubbed his hands together. “I need you to quit your job here.”

Sam almost punched him. Instead he started smashing at the buttons on the elevator and turning the key. “Get me off of this thing. Let me out of here before I murder you for being a dumbass.”

“Would you just listen to me?” Dean asked pulling on his arm trying to get him to turn around. 

Sam shook his head resting it on the cool metal of the elevator door. He wanted to cry, scream, just explode. “I don’t know what is wrong with you. Why are you like this? Do you have an elevator kink?”

Sam chanced a glance at Dean. He looked good, well dressed, hair perfect. God the really good looking ones were dumb. His soulmate wasn’t just a dumbass but a himbo. 

“I’ve been looking over the company rules and guidelines, going through all the legal matters that concern two soulmates working together,” Dean said while looking at him like it was completely normal to STRAIGHT UP IGNORE YOUR SOULMATE THAT YOU CLAIMED YOU WAITED TEN YEARS TO MEET, TRAP THEM ON AN ELEVATOR WITH YOU, AND START TALKING LEGAL JARGON.

“Shut up,” Sam said cutting him off before he could continue to be stupid. “I don’t care about most of that nonsense. Honestly I am studying law so I can change half of the bullshit that you probably read. What I care about is that my soulmate is a prick. He didn’t talk to me for weeks. Didn’t explain what was going on. I made a complete fool out of myself in front of fellow employees by sitting outside his door waiting for him to let me in.”

Sam took a step forward licking his lips. Dean watched that motion. He mirrored it and Sam knew he was thinking about their first kiss in the elevator. Company rules didn’t matter then just that they’d found each other. But now a lot more things mattered. Pride. Dignity. Self respect. 

“So open this damn door. I have a date. He’s cute and sweet and smart. He has also been rejected by his mate...”

“I didn’t reject...”

“SHUT UP! Let me get ready for my date. Let me enjoy spending time with someone who doesn’t make me look like a fool,” Sam stepped back and leaned against the wall. “You were so worried about the company rules you never even factored in human emotion.”

“Sam..”

“So you do know my name.”

Dean stepped forward and put his hand on Sam’s arm. “Listen to me.”

“No.”

Sam stood straight and tall. His heart felt like it was breaking. But he would look firm and secure in his decision. He would walk away from his dumbass soulmate until Dean proved he was worthy. 

“I have a date. I have someone waiting for me. And unlike you I’m not going to make him wait and wonder.” Sam took a deep breath and felt the calm sweep over him. “You are a dumbass. I can overlook that at times. But, you are also selfish and self centered, and you never even asked me for my input on the situation. I can love a dumbass, I can’t love you.”


End file.
